Theatre Majors On The Road
by JacobsConlonBrooklynNewsie
Summary: Sequel to Theatre Majors Plus Hunters Equal Dream Team? It's the summer after Jackie and Carly's Junior year and the Winchesters keep their promise and let them come with them on a summer of hunting. But things start to get complicated on the road. Again, not putting Supernatural as a genre because it's obvious.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I'm back! I had so much fun writing Theatre Majors that I decided to do a sequel! Hope y'all enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Supernatural, only Jackie and Carly

Chapter 1

"Is this the last box?" Jackie's dad asked as he shoved it into the back of his car. It was move out day and the end of her and Carly's Junior year.

"Yep. That's all I'm sending home," she told him.

"I still don't know how I feel about you and Carly going off with these two boys for the summer."

"Zach, we've met them. Sam and Dean are adults. They're responsible. And so is our daughter," her mom tried to convince him. When Jackie and Carly sprung on their parents that they were going on a "road trip" with their new boyfriends that summer, the two sets of parents demanded to meet them. Since they had been working a case in Florida at that time, saying they were visiting their grandparents, a skype conversation was all they could manage. Carly and Jackie's moms were victims of their charm and they had complete trust in them. Their dads however were still not convinced, but they were talked into giving permission.

The girls couldn't wait to see the Winchesters again. It had been over a month since they had been there to stop the evil spirit that was haunting their school and they were long overdue to see them. They weren't able to visit, but they had kept their promise to call, skype and text whenever they could. But both girls agreed it was not like the real thing. And now the guys were on their way to pick them up for an awesome summer.

"I just don't trust this Sam Winchester."

"Dad, he really cares about me. He's not going to let anything hurt me."

"It's him that I'm worried about hurting you sweetheart."

"He never would. I love him and he loves me. Nothing bad is going to happen. This is just gonna be a fun summer trip with my boyfriend and a couple friends."

"Well, I'm going to call to check up on you every now and then, and don't say I'm being unfair. Carly's dad is doing the same thing. And he's suspicious about this Dean character."

"Dean is the perfect boyfriend Mr. Harten," Carly said, coming up next to her best friend. "And so is Sam. We couldn't be with better people."

Suddenly, a car beeped behind them. They turned and saw Carly's parents drive up. She waved to them.

"Hey Andy. Hey Jen," Jackie's dad called to Carly's parents. He and her mom walked over to greet them.

When they were gone, the two girls turned to each other and started squealing.

"Can you believe that we're actually gonna see them again today?" Carly exclaimed.

"I know! It's been way too long."

"I just can't wait to kiss Dean again."

"I can't wait to push Sam onto a motel bed and-"

"Girls!" Jackie's dad interrupted her. They turned to face him, looking all innocent. "Why don't you help the Brandets load up their car."

"'Kay Dad." The two exchanged snickers and ran over to help.

By the time they were done, it was about 3:00, the time the guys were picking them up. And pulling into the parking lot, they saw the Impala.

"Ah!" the girls cried and ran for it. Dean pulled into the closest parking space he could find and the brothers got out of the car to meet their girls.

"Dean!" Carly exclaimed as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He hugged her back tight.

Sam just pulled Jackie into a very sweet kiss. She pulled back and hugged him like she was in love with him, and she was.

"Carly! Jackie!" Carly's dad called over to them. "Why don't you bring your fellas over here so we can meet them properly?"

"You ready to meet the parents officially?" Jackie asked them.

"Not just over a computer screen?" Carly added.

The brothers looked to each other nervously and nodded. The girls took their hands and led them over.

"Mom, Dad, Mr. and Mrs. Brandet, this is Sam Winchester," Jackie introduced.

"And this is Dean."

"It's nice to meet you all in person," Sam greeted them. He and Dean each held out a hand. Both of the dads grabbed their daughters' boyfriends' hands. And they must've shook hard because the girls heard the guys grunt.

"So you're how old again son?" Carly's dad asked Dean.

"26 sir."

"That's quite an age difference between you and my daughter."

"It's only 5 years Dad," Carly defended through gritted teeth.

"And you're 22?" Jackie's dad asked Sam.

"Yes Mr. Harten."

"See Dad? One year older. Perfectly responsible," Jackie stated.

"I remember when I was 22. Fresh outta college, pretty girlfriend. Thought I was king of the world. Had only one thing on my mind."

"What was that sir?" Sam wondered.

"Oh, I think you know." He just stared Sam down and Jackie saw fear creep into her boyfriend's eyes.

"Dad, why don't you and Mom go get my suitcase that I'm taking on the trip down from my room?" Jackie stepped in.

"Mom, Dad, why don't you go with them and get mine," Carly suggested to her parents. The dads gave another once over of the guys, then turned, being led away by their wives.

When the two couples were alone, the girls attacked their Winchesters again.

"We've missed you so much!" Carly told them.

"We've missed you guys too," Sam followed, putting an arm around Jackie's shoulders.

"Now you guys are still sure you wanna come with us this summer?" Dean asked them. "Cause hunting isn't fun and games. It's dangerous work. And there's a lot of deceit involved."

"We're sure," the girls answered.

"Have you guys found any cases?" Jackie wondered.

"Not yet. We're searching through newspapers and online to see if there's anything."

"So where are you taking us to tonight?"  
"A motel right here in Maine," Sam told them.

"Maine? That's no fun."

"I'm sure that we'll find a way to have plenty of fun tonight." Sam gave her a look, looking down at her and Jackie just winked at him.

"Ew," Dean and Carly commented.

"Here you go girls," Carly's mom announced as their parents came outside with the bags the girls were taking with them.

"Thanks Mom," Carly thanked her.

"So where is this little summer road trip starting?" Jackie's mother asked the guys.

"Not sure yet. We're gonna figure it all out tonight," Dean explained.

"And where are you going to be doing all this planning?" Jackie's dad questioned.

"Red Leaves Inn."

"How many beds?"

"Dad!" Jackie exclaimed.

"We have separate beds sir. There is no need to worry."

"You're traveling with our baby girls. There is a definite need to worry."

"And I just want to let you know boy, that if I hear even a hint of unhappiness from her," Carly's dad threatened, "I will hunt you down in whatever state you're in, and make you sorry. And that goes for Jackie too. She's like a daughter to me."

"I-I understand that sir," Sam responded, nervously.

After an awkward silence, Dean broke it with, "So, I think it's time that we were off."

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad," Carly said to them, hugging them both.

"Bye. I'll see you soon," Jackie did the same.

"And remember, we'll be checking up on you both," Jackie's dad reminded the girls.

"Got it!" they responded, taking their boyfriends' hands and being led to the Impala. Dean got into the driver's seat with Carly next to him, and Jackie and Sam sat in the back.

The ride to the motel was full of laughs and fun. It seemed strange that soon these four would be fighting and killing evil spirits and demons.

Once they got to the motel and the girls were unpacked, Dean knew that he and Carly needed to give Jackie and Sam their space. He could see them eyeing each other and they both seemed on edge.

"You know, Carls, I did a little investigating and found a really great burger place a little ways from here. You wanna check it out? Just the two of us?" Dean asked her.

"I'm in." She jumped up and grabbed her purse. When the two got outside, Dean put his arm around her and they headed for the car. "So you felt it too?"  
"Oh yeah. Those two are no better than rabbits. They need some alone time for a while."

"And we also get some time to ourselves, which is never a bad thing." She smiled and stroked the side of his face, feeling his stubble. He smiled back at her and kissed her.

When the door was closed, Jackie turned to Sam and said, "Now to do what I've been waiting to do." She put her hands on his chest and pushed him down so that he was lying down on the bed. She climbed on top of him, forcing his head down onto the pillow. She sat with her knees on opposite sides of his hips.

"You know, I couldn't tell you this in front of your parents, but you look so hot in that pink sundress," he told her while rubbing the backs of her thighs.

"And you just look hot," she told him as she leaned down to kiss him. Their kiss deepened very quickly. This time, Jackie was taking charge and worked her tongue into Sam's mouth. She pulled from his mouth and placed kisses from his jaw bone to his neck. She nibbled on a piece of his skin and wet it with her tongue before she started to suck on it. His eyes closed and his head fell deeper into the pillow.

She met his face again and asked seductively, "You miss me baby?"

"More than you know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dinner with just Dean and Carly was just what they needed. They were able to catch up and just be with each other instead of being around Sam and Jackie who they loved, but were a little nauseating. When they got back to the motel, they decided to wait in the parking lot for a while longer, just to make sure they wouldn't be walking in on anything. So, they needed to keep themselves occupied.

"Dean," Carly breathed out as he moved from her mouth to her neck, "we've been out for almost two hours. I think it's safe to go back to the room."

He pulled from her neck to say, "Well, I think we should give them just a few more minutes. You know, just to be sure." He kissed her again on the mouth. They kept going for a few more moments until Dean pulled back. "You wanna take this to the backseat?" Carly knew what he was suggesting.

"Um, Dean," she started, looking down.

"What's wrong?" She looked nervous.

"I-I want to. I really do. But…it-it's just that…I don't-I don't think that I'm, you know, ready. For that."

"Oh." He sat up a little straighter.

"Are you mad?"

"No. Of course not. I'm just surprised."  
"Because of the way I act right? I want to have sex. It's just that we were only together for a couple days and then you left. And now a month later we're back together. I just feel that we should get to know each other a little better and spend some real time together before. Oh God, I send like a dork."

"No, no, you don't. I completely understand what you're saying. And I agree. We should be a couple first."

Carly smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Thank you. Now, I think we should get back inside."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." They got out of the car and walked to the motel room hand in hand. When they walked in, they saw Jackie and Sam cuddling under the bed covers watching television. Jackie was wearing shorts and a tank top and Sam was wearing only pajama bottoms.

"You two have fun?" Carly asked as they walked more inside. Dean closed the door behind them.

"Perfect night," Jackie smiled, kissing Sam on the cheek. "What about you guys?"

"It was great, just the two of us."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that you're stuck with us for the next few months," Sam informed her.

Carly chuckled. "There's no people I'd rather be stuck with." Dean jumped on the bed and patted the bed next to him. Carly smiled and laid down next to him. "So where are we headed tomorrow? I can't stand to be in this state another day."

"Hartford, Connecticut," Sam answered. "I got a call from Bobby tonight. There's been a string of killings in the city. All of a sudden. Best friends, couples, all turned mortal enemies overnight."

"Are we sure this is a case?" Dean questioned. "Cause it kinda sounds like a soap opera."

"If it came from Bobby, I'm trusting it's a real case," Sam told him.

"What time do we head out?" Jackie asked.

"Early. Like around 6:00 a.m."

Both girls groaned and the guys laughed.

"Just the perks of being a hunter," Dean stated.

They stayed up for a few hours longer, watching tv and talking with each other. They finally all fell asleep.

_Jackie was tied to a chair, struggling. She as pulling at her restraints, trying to free herself. Sam stood in front of her, dead serious expression on his face. She looked up to him, face and eyes red with tears running down her cheeks. _

"_Sam, please," she sobbed out. "I'm not what you think I am. It's me. Please believe me."_

"_I'm not falling for that crap anymore." He held up his hand, holding a gun with it aimed right at her. _

_She gasped and sobbed even harder. "Sam don't do it! Please!" He cocked the gun. "I love you," she whispered. Not even blinking, he pulled the trigger._

Sam bolted up, breathing heavily. He looked around. He was still in the motel room in bed with Jackie next to him. Still panting, he got up and went to the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and stared at himself in the mirror.

"What the hell?" he whispered. He hadn't had any more of those dreams since before Jess's death. He thought his nightmares had stopped. He was really worried. If his nightmares before jess's dying had come true, would this one? He couldn't even fathom what would happen to make this one happen.

"Sam?" a voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Jackie standing in the bathroom door.

"Hey."  
"What are you doing up?"  
"I just…had a nightmare."

"I'm sorry." She walked to him and put her hands on his arms. "You wanna talk about it?"  
"No, no, I'm fine. Really."

"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Let's just get a few more hours sleep, okay?" he leaned down and kissed her before walking past her. Jackie watched after him, a little concerned, but didn't think much of it.

Before they knew it, it was time to hit the road. When they were all packing their stuff up in the morning, Sam still seemed a bit off. This time Dean noticed.

"Hey man, something up?" he asked his brother.

He looked past Dean to make sure that Jackie and Carly had gone out to the car. "I had a nightmare."

"Like one of your psychic visions?"

"I don't know. It was Jackie, and…I killed her."

"That doesn't sound like a vision. You know, it might've been just a plain old nightmare this time."

"She was saying something about it being her and that she wasn't who I thought she was. What if it has something to do with this case? You know, best friends, couples turning against each other suddenly?"  
"Listen bro, I don't know about these other people, but you and Jackie…I don't think it's possible for you two to even fight. For you to do anything to slightly hurt her in the least, let alone kill her, I don't even think a demon could cause that."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I-I guess you're right. It must've just been a regular nightmare. I guess I'm just stressing about Jackie being on the job and…"

"You guys coming?" Jackie's voice came from behind them  
They turned and saw the girls standing outside.

"C'mon, we wanna get going," Carly whined.

"Alright, alright, hold your horses. We're coming," Dean told them and walked to Carly, putting his arm over her shoulders. Jackie looked in the room at Sam and saw him just look down and mess around with his suitcase zipper.

She furrowed her eyebrows and asked. "You sure you're okay?"

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah, yeah. Just still a little spooked from that nightmare."

"Aw, baby. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?"  
"No. I'm sure I'll forget it soon. It's just a nightmare."


End file.
